Jake and Elizabeth
The father-daughter relationship between Jacob Chamberlain and Elizabeth Chamberlain. Elizabeth is Jake's only child with Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux. Though initially uninterested in having a child of his own, Jake soon changed his mind, not wanting his child to suffer what he had to endure with his own father, Hectate. Because of that, and in spite of the fact that Elizabeth's blood can be used to sire Hybrids, Jake has made it clear that he doesn't want to abuse or in any way take advantage of his daughter's existence. He was forced to send her away to live with her uncle Christopher in order to protect her from those who would try to harm her in order to get revenge on Jake and his family. Jake and Charlotte have decided to work hard to make Los Angeles a safe home for Elizabeth by taking control of all of the various supernatural factions in the city. Once they accomplish this plan, they intend to bring Elizabeth back to Los Angeles to live with her mother and father. Elizabeth was living in Los Angeles with her mother and Alexander, in an apartment across the street from Jake and the Chamberlain family. She was under the protection of her father. However, due to events and a brewing war between Jefferson Chamberlain and Jake, Jake and the rest of his siblings sacrificed themselves and are currently neutralized. Since Jake and his siblings are neutralized, Elizabeth has been separated from her father. Elizabeth now waits for the day, with her mother, when she will reunite herself with Jake. They were separated for five years until Charlotte finally woke Christopher who cured Nicholas and Zander, together, saved Jake. Jake was brought home by his family and, despite initial nervousness on both sides, Elizabeth and Jake reunited and shared a lovely, peaceful day together. Seven years later it is revealed by Jake that he has not seen Hope and not spoken to her in five years. They are briefly reunited in Los Angeles because of Charlotte's disappearance. Following Charlotte's death, Jake is now raising Elizabeth as a single parent. They both continue to interact with each other and repair their formerly-strained relationship. They share moments of father-daughter intimacy throughout the season, such as Jake helping Elizabeth through her first transition as a werewolf and Jake comforting Elizabeth whenever she felt hopeless. However, when Jake has Adam Chamberlain's twin daughters suck the dark magic from Elizabeth and into himself, he has only hours to spare with his family before he must sacrifice his life. Elizabeth is distraught by this, but she makes the best of her situation by spending her last moments with her father. After they share their last moments together, Jake goes off on his own (with Nick) to end his life. It can be assumed that Elizabeth is currently grieving her father’s loss, but she promised to carry the Chamberlain legacy and to make Jake proud of his only daughter. It is revealed to Elizabeth that Jake watches over her constantly and doesn’t regret his sacrifice. However, it is mentioned that Jake will not find peace unless Elizabeth does. They are known as Jath (Ja'ke/Elizabe'th). Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= In A World At Her Feet, Jake calls Charlotte's phone looking for her. Elizabeth picks up instead. Elizabeth informs Jake that her mother is missing. Jake contemplates the situation for a moment, he finally decides to return to Los Angeles. In And Then There Were Two, Jake is interrogating Charlotte's friend Maverick at Rousseau's. Maverick says that "your Elizabeth's father, aren't you. You look like her around the eyes." Maverick asks Jake to look around. Elizabeth has drawn pictures of Maverick. Maverick explains that he is there for birthdays, holidays, and is even teaching Elizabeth how to drive. He asks Jake where the hell he was. Jake reacts violently and pins Maverick against the counter. As Jake is about to attack Maverick, he is thrown to the other side of the room. Elizabeth is standing the doorway. She looks down at him and says "Seriously, dad?" Jake is astonished to see her. They stare at each other. This is the first time they have seen each other in five years. After asking Jeffery to keep an eye out for information on Charlotte, Jake eventually learns that Elizabeth is responsible for her disappearance. Jake confronts Elizabeth asking if it was true and what she had done with her mother. Elizabeth is unperturbed. She explains that she knew something big had to happen to bring him home. Charlotte is fine; she is cloaked in a sleeping spell written by Elizabeth herself. Jake sarcastically says "he has never been prouder." Jake can't believe that the little girl he once knew would do something like this. Elizabeth comes back with "that little girl hadn't read your memoirs." Jake smiles and looks rather impressed by this. He asked what other tricks of his she knew and then enters Elizabeth's mind to find Charlotte's location. She is at St. Anne's Church. Elizabeth pushes him away and tells her father to get out of her head. Jake is concerned that they are in such close proximity. He tells Elizabeth that he will ask Charlotte to take it easy on Elizabeth and attempts to leave. Elizabeth barricades the door with magic. Elizabeth follows Jake, who is still attempting to leave the Abattoir. She asks why he wrote cards and letters and suddenly stopped. He says she knows why. Five years ago Elizabeth attempted to visit Jake using an astral plane. She saw her father with blood all over him as he just killed two people. He is holding one of his victims hearts in his hand. He turns around in horror to find Elizabeth is watching all of this. He screams at her to get out. In the present day, Elizabeth says that she didn't know that she had to knock before entering and that she was sorry she interrupted his murder orgy. Jake returns to the Abattoir after finding Charlotte's bloody and destroyed coffin. Elizabeth asks where her mother is. Jake reluctantly explains that the coffin was empty and whatever happened to Charlotte didn't happen without a fight. Elizabeth doesn't understand how the coffin was empty. Jake promises his daughter that he will find her mother and bring her back. Elizabeth seems to be having some kind of panic attack. She is short of breath and holding her chest. Jake grabs her arms and asks her to look at him. Jake says that Charlotte's disappearance is his fault and he is going to fix it. Elizabeth starts to cough and hold her throat. Jake starts to look concerned and asks what is it. Elizabeth drops to her knees. A snake suddenly appears from her throat. Jake looks on in horror. Elizabeth is crying as she says that Jake has to leave. Jake tells her he loves her and departs. In A Blast From the Past, Jake stops Elizabeth from binding her werewolf side. In You Are Dear to My Heart, '' Jake offers emotional support to Elizabeth who recently lost her mother and watches Charlotte's corpse burn on the river telling Elizabeth this the last time they can ever be together.'' In I'll Hurt You Next, due to Elizabeth taking back the Dark Magic of the Hollow into herself, she and her dad are finally able to reunite together without the fall of Los Angeles or the death of the firstborns. However, like Jake and his siblings, there seems to be dire consequences for Elizabeth being the vessel of the Hollow making Jake extremely worried. In Rise From the Grave In When Blood Calls Blood, In I Carry You With My Heart, Quotes |-|Season One= :Jake (to Charlotte): "How's our littlest wolf?" :--''Evil in My Blood'' |-|Season Two= :Charlotte: "I am a mess! I cry all day, I feed all night. All I can think about is how much I miss my daughter." :Jake: "Do you think you're alone in that pain?" :Charlotte: "Have you even thought about her once?" :Jake: "I have not stopped thinking about her! When it pains me, I seek comfort in the idea of what I will do to those who would harm her." :--''Troubled'' ---- :Jake (his letter to Elizabeth): '' "My dearest Elizabeth. I do not know how this will find you. As a child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions, or a woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you that I love you, and to explain that in our family's darkest hour, I was called upon to save my siblings... and so I did. Please, do not mourn me. Whatever pain I endure, I do in service of those I love. My sole regret is that I will be away from you. Be good to your mother. I draw comfort knowing that she will protect you. And I know she will not rest until our family is united... until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow. To become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine. Please remember that you are the legacy this family has always desired, the promise we fought to protect. You will always be... our hope."'' :--''Legacy'' |-|Season Three= :Jake (to his hallucination of Esther about Elizabeth): "When I see my daughter, she will run into my arms. She will look at me and know that I love her. I would do anything for her." :--''Roots and More Roots'' ---- :Jake: "You, love, are the daughter of Jake Chamberlain. You are going to be the greatest witch the world has ever seen, and nothing will scare you." :Elizabeth: "I know what you are, you know. Strongest in the world. Strong enough to keep all the bad things away."" :Jake: "What bad things? :Elizabeth: "Just bad guys. Monsters, people who are mean, selfish and angry." :Jake: "Nothing is going to harm my little girl. Nothing will even get close. You are all that matters to me." :--''A Dance to Daddy's Grave'' ---- :Jake (to Elizabeth, asleep in her bed): "I know you're in there. And I know you can hear me, so I want you to listen very carefully. You are my daughter. You're a Chamberlain. And you are strong, and brave, unlike anyone I've ever known. In fact, you helped me believe in something your uncle once said, "Family is power." :Elizabeth: "Daddy? What's happening?" :Jake: "Rosie, I love you." :Elizabeth: "Dad? Dad! Dad!" :--''The Tale of Two Wolves'' |-|Season Four= :Elizabeth: "Dad?" :Jake: "I was looking for your mother." :Elizabeth: "Yeah, so are we. Um, I don't know where she is she's missing." :Jake: "I'm on my way." :A World At Her Feet ---- :Elizabeth: "Seriously, dad?" :Jake: "Do you have any idea what you've done?" :Elizabeth: "I knew it would take something big to bring you home." :Jake: "So, you had your little hybrid friend attack your mother?" :Elizabeth: '' "Brian just did the heavy lifting. And attack is a really strong word. Mom's fine... In a really nice coffin, sleeping. I cloaked her in a sleeping spell that I wrote myself."'' :Jake: "Oh, well, in that case, I've never been prouder! Where is she?" :Elizabeth: "You're just gonna go disappear again if I tell you." :Jake: "Elizabeth, you are in danger when we're in proximity I know you feel that! The dark magic inside us manifests itself in ugly ways, we could be putting others in danger too - the whole city." :Elizabeth: "I don't care!" :Jake: "The little girl I knew would never have dreamed up a scheme like this." :Elizabeth: "Well, sorry to disappoint you. But that little girl hadn't read your memoirs." :Jake: "So, you've restarted my old tricks. Did you learn this one?" (Jake enters her mind) "She's in St. Anne's." :Elizabeth: '' "Get out of my head!"'' :Jake: "You could die, Elizabeth. Just by standing here I could be destroying you. I'll ask your mother to take it easy on you, okay? Goodbye, Elizabeth." :Elizabeth: "I know some tricks too." :Elizabeth: "You called, you wrote letters. Then you stopped, why?" :Jake: "You know why." :Elizabeth: "I didn't think I had to knock before entering an astral plane. Sorry, I interrupted your murder orgie." :Jake: "You came to me that night because calls and letters weren't enough. I stopped them for your own good." :Elizabeth: "You don't know what's good for me. You know, you stir up these stories, about a crazy original dropping bodies. And people talk at school and I have to be quiet little Elizabeth Marshall, when I am so mad I wanna scream." :Jake: '' "Well, welcome to the bloody party!"'' :Jake: "I was protecting you when I left. The horror in your eyes that night when you saw me is burned into my memory." :Elizabeth: "I was nine. And I saw this scary monster who looked like my dad. Who taught me how to mix paint. Who called me princess. I didn't know which version of you was real. And I waited for you. To explain it. Or, apologize. Or tell me that you loved me. I waited for you for years! But you didn't come." :Jake: "In my experience, fathers cause pain. Whether by their presence or their absence there is a certain type of ruin that only a father can... Can leave behind. And you... You were such a sweet little girl. Perhaps, I was always bound to leave you broken." :Elizabeth: You-you really think I'm broken? Maybe your right. Maybe that little girl you miss so much would be better off if she never loved you at all. You can go now." :Jake: "Elizabeth. Please." :Jake: "Elizabeth we went to the church to get your mother. She wasn't there." :Elizabeth: "No, I protected her. I wrote the perfect cloaking spell to keep her safe. I don't understand. The coffin was just empty?" :Jake: "The coffin was destroyed. Whatever happened to your mother didn't happen without a fight. I know it wasn't your intention for someone to get hurt. I know you did this because I left you with no choice. Sweetheart, look at me. This, this is my fault. I'm going to fix it. I've already spoken to Alexander. You'll return to Anaheim tonight. I need to know you're safe." :Jake: "What is it?" :Elizabeth: ""Go, go. You have to get out." :Jake: "I'll find your mother, and I swear I will return her to you. I love you." :--''And Then There Were Two'' ---- :Jake: "Elizabeth, please, scream, yell, break something if you have to. Just don't look at me like that." :Elizabeth: "This isn't right." :Jake: "A father protecting his daughter I'd say that's exactly right. :Elizabeth: "Nick was willing to take the curse completely." :Jake: "And what kind of father allows another man to die for his child?" :Elizabeth: "The kind that loves her." :Jake: "I love you! I love you. It's the way of the world. Children bury their parents. It happens every day, every hour. It's a truth this family has avoided at a cost." :Elizabeth: "Yeah, well, I just got you back, so why does it have to be today?" :Jake: "Listen I have not lived an honorable life, you know that. But doing this Taking the darkness into myself so no one else is afflicted by it That is an honorable death, and I can do that. I can do it, Elizabeth because you've helped me feel something that I never thought was possible. Unconditional love. My daughter. My heir. You're my heart." :Elizabeth: "I want to go with you." :Jake: "I don't think you should." :Elizabeth: "I'm gonna make you proud. I can't promise that I won't go through a period where I get irresponsible tattoos and date older men, but I'm gonna go back to school. And I'll be okay. Because I'm a Chamberlain. And I promise you, I'm gonna do right by our name." :Jake: "I know you will. I love you more than all the days and nights, deeper than the oceans and the skies." :Elizabeth: "I love you, too. How do we do this?" :Jake: "I wish I knew." :--''I Carry You With My Heart'' Trivia * Originally, Jake wasn't interested in his child, but he eventually accepted her because he doesn't want to end up like his own father Hectate. * Jake says that his child is "the only thing on this earth that matters" to him. * In Take Me With You, Jake had a vision of his daughter. * Jake forgives Christopher after he saves Jake's daughter in Evil in My Blood. * Jake and Charlotte decide to send Elizabeth away from Los Angeles in order to keep her safe. * Jake tells Christopher that in spite of their differences, he is the only one he could trust with Elizabeth's life. * Jake promises Elizabeth that she will come back to him one day. * Elizabeth is now the only being on earth who can sire hybrids, since Jake can only successfully create them by feeding those in transition to become hybrids the blood of a human doppelgänger, and there are no longer any human doppelgängers who are alive. * Jake joked that there is a hint of the devil in Elizabeth's eyes, which he claimed she inherited from him. * Both Jake and Elizabeth are the first of their kind to exist. Jake is the Original hybrid and the first undead werewolf-vampire hybrid to ever exist, while Elizabeth is the first truly alive werewolf-vampire-witch hybrid. * Jake's daughter Elizabeth is the person he loves the most in the world. * Jake is very protective of his daughter. * Jake would give his life before he would allow any harm to come to his daughter. * Jake's siblings believe that Elizabeth is the key to Jake's redemption. * Jake is willing to sacrifice himself for Elizabeth's safety. * However, unlike Charlotte, Jake is not willing to sacrifice his friends (Jeffery and Zander) and his family (Christopher and Nick). * Since the birth of his daughter, Jake has become somewhat more selfless. *Jake has been weakened by Esther's necklace to hide his werewolf strength, while Elizabeth's magic has been hidden by the bracelet that Christopher made and which Zander puts on Jake's daughter's wrist. So both have been weakened by their mothers with magic objects. **Though while Esther did it to hide her secret, Charlotte did it to protect Elizabeth. * Elizabeth and Jake have a strong bond. * In Double Trouble, according to Nick, Jake will kill anyone who tries to take his daughter away from him. * Jake wrote Elizabeth a letter in Legacy, that that explains why he is absent. *In Back to Square One, Jake tears out the throat of Jesse after he threatened to kill Elizabeth. **Elizabeth is seen sketching, just like her father has also been seen doing. *In A Dance to Daddy's Grave, it is revealed that Jake and Elizabeth have most, if not a lot of things in common; **They both like to paint and draw. In addition to this, they both have raw drawing talent. **They both like the color orange. **They both are immensely powerful supernatural beings. See also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Relationships